Buried Treasure
by SwordsofFury
Summary: The Straw Hats are taking a day off on a relaxing beach. But the day goes a different direction when Luffy finds treasure on the island. Slight hinting of LuNa.


A/N: _So life has been busy for me. New job, new place, that sort of thing. But now that things have settled down, I plan on knocking out the stories that have been waiting to be finished. This one has been in the works since before my first story I published. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, nor make any sort of money on this story.

**Buried Treasure**

The Strawhats were taking a well-deserved vacation. When they came across the bright, sunny beach on an uninhabited island, none of the crew could resist its call. Especially after the horrors they had experienced on Thriller Bark.

Upon landing, the crew had split up; each had a different view on how to enjoy this day off. Luffy, with Chopper and Usopp in tow, went running down the beach shouting about going on an adventure. Zoro sat against a rock, and with no danger in sight promptly fell asleep. Franky, after helping Sanji with a makeshift stove on the beach, strolled off into the woods to search for some useful supplies.

Robin and Nami, having similar ideas, emerged from the ship a bit later in swimsuits. Robin set up a beach chair and sat down to pursue a book. Nami sprawled out on her own chair, intent on spending the day relaxing in the sun.

"Nami-chan!!!!!! Robin-swan!!!!!" shouted a twirling Sanji, appearing between the two of them. "I have brought my two lovely ladies delectable treats to enjoy on this beautiful day. A day that pales when compared to either of you!" He swooned over them, offering a tray full of cold fruit drinks and light pastries.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said enthusiastically as she helped herself. She felt bad on occasion for using the cook's affection towards her to her advantage, but such thoughts always left her mind quickly. After all, who doesn't like being doted over she always reasoned. Taking a sip of the refreshing drink, Nami stretched out and closed her eyes. With the warm sun beating down and light, peaceful music being provided for them all by Brooke, it wasn't long until the orange hair navigator drifted off into an relaxing nap.

Unfortunately, 'relaxing' was not a common occurrence for the Straw Hats. At least not when you had Luffy for a captain. He had taken the willing members of his crew on some sort of island adventure and their shouts of excitement carried across the empty beach. The noise awoke the sleeping Nami, who looked around for the source of annoyance.

The ever-attentive Sanji was immediately at her side, "What is it my love? Has your drink gone warm, or perhaps you want something to eat?" When she didn't respond, Sanji followed her gaze down the beach to the distant figures. Putting two and two together, he took off down the beach, shouting at the boisterous captain. Satisfied that the problem would take care of itself, Nami closed her eyes once more to the sounds of the distant scuffle. She had once again drifted off by the time Sanji returned, muttering under his breath.

After their berating, Luffy and his gang moved further down the beach. This allowed the rest of the morning to pass on in peace. The peacefulness was cut short in the afternoon as yells of excitement once again reached the base camp. Sanji, ever the white knight for his ladies, set off again to yell at his captain. However, he wasn't given the chance; a wave of anger exploded from behind him, making everyone in the crew stop in their tracks.

"Damn it you idiots! Why can't this crew go a single day without the three of you causing some sort of commotion?" Nami had risen from her chair and began to storm towards the trio, anger seething from her body. Though she was still far away, Usopp and Chopper began to slightly cower in fear; both of them had felt her wrath many of times and had no desire to do so again. Their naive captain remained his usual self, with his childish grin still plastered on his face.

Whether a brief moment of intellect, or just him being unable to control his excitement, Luffy headed off Nami's next wave by shouting down the beach. "We found buried treasure!"

"Treasure?!?" Nami exclaimed, coming to a halt as her eye lit with happiness. "Well why didn't you say so sooner Luffy. Bring that beautiful treasure over here this instant."

At the news, most of the crew began to gather around Nami. The exception be Zoro, who hadn't even awoken to the earlier commotion. A slight buzzing arose as they discussed this turn of events amongst themselves. The majority of the Straw Hats were impressed that the three had managed to find something, Luffy certainly wasn't known for his brilliance. Sanji, however, was disappointed that he had not found such a prize. Surely his beloved Nami-san would finally love him had he delivered her such a gift.

"Well Luffy, what did you find?" asked Nami impatiently as the trio stopped in front of the group, "Is it gold? Silver? Jewels?" He only answered with another one of his signature grins. Slowly he brought his hands from behind his back, revealing the treasure.

A rare moment of silence surrounded the crew as they looked at the treasure in Luffy's hands. It was broken as Robin put a hand to her mouth and started to quietly laugh. In Luffy's open palms rested a pure white conch shell. Nami's fist flew forward, colliding with Luffy's head. "That's your buried treasure?!?!?" She shouted, her hands still raised in anger. "Of all the idiotic things you've done, 'Captain', this is one of the stupidest."

As their fearless captain got berated by the fiery navigator, the crew began to disperse. Usopp and Chopper were quick to slink off; neither of them wanted Nami's rage pointed in their direction. Sanji walked away, saying something about his time being wasted by idiots. Franky, along with Brooke, followed the cook shortly after. Only Robin remained, watching the pair with mild interest.

"But Nami," Luffy whined as he continued to get pummeled by blows. He took the hits, using his hands to protect the shell instead. "The conch shell was so pretty. And you like treasure because it's pretty. So I thought you would like the shell." He pleaded, hoping she would understand.

Nami paused in her beating to go over Luffy's childish logic in her head. "It's only treasure if it's worth more than a few Beri's!" With her final thought, she turned and stormed off. As she walked back to the campsite, her voice occasionally echoed harshly across the beach.

Remaining where she had left him, Luffy stood with a confused look on her face. "It's alright Captain-san." said Robin softly as she walked over. "If you wish, I can hold onto your shell for you. Maybe once the navigator calms down, she'll appreciate your treasure a bit more."

Luffy looked down at the sand in thought for a few moments, but when his face rose it was filled once again with his grin. "Thanks Robin." He said with a laugh, handing over the conch. "Oi Sanji! Whens dinner?" And with the incident already forgotten he sprinted down the beach, leaving the archaeologist standing alone.

***

Nami didn't know how late it was when she made her way into the girl's bunk. Despite the thick, study walls of Thousand Sunny, she could still hear the sounds of her fellow crew members partying on the beach. The navigator shook her head in a weary sort of way, but still couldn't help but smile a little bit to herself. Nobody could party as well as the Straw Hats. Even though the party still being in full swing, she had left early. She was responsible to make sure her nakama made in across these treacherous seas safely, and she couldn't do that if she was falling asleep at the helm.

The young woman extinguished the light in her room and slid under the covers of her bed. Trying to get comfortable, she rolled over and onto something that poked her in the back hard. Cursing loudly at the pain, Nami sat back up in bed. She quickly got the light back on, and dug under her sheets to find the intrusion. Finding the object quickly, she pulled it out with the intent of disposing of it quickly.

A look of slight puzzlement crossed Nami's face as she stared at the object. In her hands rested the conch shell Luffy had presented to her earlier. "How did he....?" she muttered out loud. She didn't recall Straw Hat ever leaving the beach today, especially after Sanji started serving the food. But somehow the shell had ended up here, in her bed.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, the navigator placed the conch on her bedside table, turned off the light and climbed back into bed. Before Nami drifted off, the last sight she saw was the conch, seemingly glowing from the bit of pale moonlight shining in through her window. Luffy really was right, the shell was pretty.

A/N: _Well there you all go, hope you enjoyed it. Don't know if the ending was quite what I was looking for, but that's the way it goes sometimes. I'm thinking of making a series of oneshots, similar to this one, between Luffy and Nami. So if you liked this one, make sure to keep an eye out._


End file.
